Slipping Away
by better off dead
Summary: Ann and Harris were engaged until the new farmer arrived. Jack showed Ann the true meaning of love, and eventually, winning her heart. Harris will plan to destroy Jack once and for all, and win back 'his' Ann, no matter what. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue, A Happy Beginning

**Slipping Away**

_A/N: I'm back to writing fanficts for Harvest Moon. It will have somewhat a twist at the end. Alternate endings in fact. I hope you enjoy this. And yes, in this story, Harris is not too old, only a few years older than Ann and the others. Hope i get at least 5 reviews... so please review _

_(Sorry if the prologue is so short.. didn't want to bore anyone)_

_Prologue, A Happy Beginning_

"Come on Harris, at this rate, we'll never make it to the top of Mother's Hill in time to see the sun rise!" The girl with orange hair tied back into pigtails who wore overalls shouted at her boyfriend.  
  
"Ann, we will make it in time. It's not even four o'clock yet!" The dark haired man in a blue shirt and jeans replied, panting and whipping the dripping sweat off his face, "Will you please wait up." He watched her quickly skipped up the trail.  
  
The two followed a dirt path that led to a wooden bridge. It was built over a river that flowed from the ocean, across the three farms, and eventually, to Mother Hill's Lake.   
  
The couple walked past a field full of pink wild flowers and some more trees. After about twenty minutes or so of a hike, they were right at the top of the mountain.  
  
From the top looking north, you could see a forest so green and alive. On the east side, you could see the whole town beneath you very feet. There was the church, town square, the three farms, the Inn, and the wonderful attraction of the summer, Mineral Beach. West of the mountain laid another forest, and then the ocean. South of the mountain was Mother's Hill. It was so warming just to look at the beautiful island of Mineral Town.  
  
"The sun is going to rise soon. I guess we made it here on time!" The sixteen year old teenager held her boyfriends hand and said. Even though they were five years apart, they liked each other a lot. Actually, they dated up till that point for two years already.  
  
"We sure did. Look how stunning this is. The sunrise is almost as stunning as you... actually less stunning than you Ann. To me, you are the best thing that ever happened to this island. I love you Ann," he held her tight and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Oh Harris, you are such a sweetheart. I love you dearly too." Ann replied and gave him a peck on the cheek, "The sunrise is so beautiful...makes me think of the times when I was a kid. I used to ride on cows and play at Old Jake's farm with this boy! We would play hide and seek on Mother's Hill. Once, Jake took us up to Mother's Hill to watch the sunset with him."  
  
"I don't think that was me. Probably some dork like Rick or Gray. Damn it Ann, it doesn't matter now does it? It's about you and me now. Not you and some lingering memories of the past with a small boy who you don't recall."  
  
The couple continued to watch the sunrise together. The two were quite the perfect couple. They visited each other everyday and showered each other with gifts. Young love, so sweet and innocent, yet bitter at times._**- (Four Years Later) -**_"Dad, I brought back some flowers to put in the vases. I think they're called Toy Flower or something. Elli picked it out for me on Mother's Hill." Ann smiled as she dropped the basket of flowers onto the counter of the Inn, "Do you think the new guy will like the meal we make for him?"  
  
"I hope so, and want him to!" Doug replied warmly, "Besides, he should at least be gracious about the whole idea of a free meal."  
  
"Yes father, I know what you mean. I'll put these flowers in the vases and start cooking!" The young adult picked up a few flowers and put them in each of the vases on the tables, "They do look wonderful and smell wonderful. I personally don't really like flowers but I think they add flavor to the Inn. Do you think so dad?"  
  
"I think it looks lovely. Jack better like it or else I'll have to slip poison in his food," Doug joked and poked his daughter, "Let's poison his wine."  
  
"Father, that's not funny. It sounds mean too. I better start cooking!" Ann lifted the basket and entered the kitchen located at the back of the first floor of the Inn.--"So that's Mineral Town captain?" A young man, about the age of 22 asked, "It sure looks like what it did ten years ago."  
  
"Indeed it is. I hope you'll get used to the life of farming. You are a city boy you know. Your parents must be very proud of you." The sea captain answered as he continued to steer.  
  
"Not really... I don't think they want me to spend my life on a farm but it's the only way. I dropped out of college because I lost interest in school. It's a good brand new start for me."  
  
"I hope it will be. The people there are really friendly. I stopped by at the island for their Horse Race. It was quite fun because I earned a fortune there. Not to mention a new necklace for my wife back home." "I hope the villagers like me. If they don't, I'll have a miserable life for sure. I am not going to back out like I did with college."  
  
"That's the spirit; I think the mayor is at the docks to greet you." The sea captain parked the boat and tied the rope connected to the rope to a ledge on the beach. Then he lifted Jack's luggage and descend the steps to greet the mayor.  
  
"Hello Mayor Thomas, long time no see!" The captain shook his hand, dropping the luggage beside him, "Jack is right over there."  
  
"Hello John and welcome back to Mineral Town Jack. I will be taking you to your farm right now. So let's get going, before dark now!"  
  
"See you Captain," Jack shook John's hand.  
  
"I'll visit you some time to see how you're doing."  
  
"Thank you for everything."  
  
"Don't mention it." The captain untied the rope and sailed away back to the main coasts.  
  
"Well this is my new beginning... let's hope nothing goes wrong."

_Phew that was the end of the first chapter.... prologue rather. Tell me what you think. Ideas are needed. And Thanks much for reading this._


	2. Chapter 1, Love At First Sight

**Slipping Away**

A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED . I appreciate it. Blows kisses This chapter will contain a lot of information for the development of the story. Enjoy!

_Chapter 1, Love at First Sight_

_(Last part from last chapter)_

"See you Captain," Jack shook John's hand.

"I'll visit you some time to see how you're doing."

"Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it." The captain untied the rope and sailed away back to the main coasts.

"Well this is my new beginning... let's hope nothing goes wrong."

* * *

"Jack, are you ready to drop off your things at your new home?" The mayor asked politely with his hands out, offering to take his luggage, "I would love to help you carry that."

"Thanks Mayor, but I can handle it," Jack replied, "Yes I am ready to see my farm."

"Mind you, it's pretty run-down. It will take time, money, and love to bring it back to what it used to look like."

"No problem at all. I am ready for this challenge."

"That's great, because you won't believe what it looks like now." The mayor chuckled, signaling for Jack to follow him into town.

They arrived at a big stone square with fences on the sides. There were some wooden benches, a garbage can, some street lights, and on one corner, three housewives were chatting loudly and happily.

Thomas whispered, "That's Anna with the big puffy hair, Sasha with the blonde, and Manna with the long black hair. They are the town gossipers and housewives."

"She said what... I can't believe it... Are you serious...You got to be kidding me...?" The lady with long black hair, believed to be Manna, said loudly. Jack's first impression was that she will be annoying, loud, and hard to stand.

"No way... he wouldn't have... will he?" The woman in a blue dress and blonde bun, Sasha, answered, "I don't think so. Do you Anna?"

"Oh please, as if..." The wife with big puffy hair rolled her eyes. When she turned around, she saw Jack and the mayor talking, "Well hi mayor, and that must be Jack?"

Jack nodded and Thomas reassured them with a nod too. The three wives smiled and introduced themselves.

"I am Sasha. I will be working at the Grocery Store with my husband Jeff and daughter Karen. Come by here anytime you hear? You can buy seeds and all your daily needs here."

"I am Manna, I run the Aja Winery with my stupid moronic husband Duke. You are welcome to stop by and purchase some delicious wine."

"I am Anna, my family owns the library. My daughter's Mary and my husband's a plant expert. His name's Basil. You can drop by and learn more about farming and plants here."

They shook hands with Jack. The mayor implied that it was time to move on by tapping Jack on the shoulder. The duo strolled south towards a farm with many cows and sheep.

"That is the Yodel Farm Jack; you can purchase your cows and sheep there. A man named Barley runs this place. His granddaughter is very sweet. Her name's May, she's about eight years old."

Pointing towards the farm with a water mill, the mayor explained, "This is the Poultry Farm. A mother named Lillian, her son Rick and her daughter Popuri own this farm. Lillian's husband left the family in order to find a flower in the dessert that can cure Lillian's sickness. They haven't heard about him since then so don't mention anything about him." Jack nodded silently.

The two arrived at a field full of weed, a broken-roof barn, a small white chicken coop, and a small shack with a mailbox beside it.

"This is a joke right? It must be!" Jack was shocked at what had become of the once so lively farm, "You got to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not Jack. I am positive you can revive the life it once had. The townspeople are here to help you. Don't be afraid to ask me for help. I will leave you to unpack your luggage. Before I go, I have to give you this Town Map you can use to locate stores. It even includes the store hours. Tonight at around 7, come by the Inn for a free meal. Don't forget to thank Doug the Inn Keeper and Ann, his daughter. Good night Jack, I shall see you tomorrow!"

Mayor Thomas exited the farm leaving Jack behind with his luggage, a broken down farm, and his shock.

* * *

"Boo, guess who?" Someone crept up behind Ann and covered her eyes, "Bet you don't know who!"

"Harris? Is that you?" Ann turned around and hugged Harris, "Why are you here this late? I have to finish baking the chocolate fudge cake before the new farmer comes. I want this to be perfect."

"Why do you have to spend so much time on that stranger you don't even know? Just find some leftover cookies from the night before and serve it to him as dessert. Find some leftovers and reheat it for his dinner. He'll never know. Why stress right?" He held her but she pushed his arm free.

"Harris, look. Our policy is that all our food is freshly made, and this is his first meal! It has to be perfect and delicious so he would have a good impression on this town and Inn. I think you should go." She continued mixing the batter of dough, "I'll see you tomorrow Harris."

"Don't worry Ann, you're just tired. If you're going to do things the stupid way, be that way. I'm going home." He slammed the door behind him. Ann rolled her eyes and sighed.

* * *

_Somewhere in Town Square_

"Watch where you are going!" Harris screamed at a man with a blue baseball cap, "Let me guess, you are Jack."

"Sorry about that, I'm trying to find the Inn but I can't seem to find my way there." Jack frowned folding up his map, "Can you help me?"

"Why do you need to go there anyways? It's just down a few blocks that way," the angry cop pointed at the big building by the Grape Yard, "That's the Inn. Stay safe kid."

"Thanks a lot... your name is?"

"Harris, Officer Harris that is."

"Thank you _Officer _Harris."

"Stay out of trouble."

"Alright."

* * *

10 minutes later

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"JACK IS HERE ANN! HE'S HERE!" Doug screamed as he ran towards the front door.

At the door was a man, several inches taller than Doug. He was dressed in overalls and a t-shirt, somewhat like Ann's outfit. Jack also wore his baseball cap backwards, covering his wavy brown hair.

"Hello, my name is Jack. You must be Doug, a pleasure to meet you sir." He smiled as Doug allowed him to enter the Inn, "Thank you so much for preparing this meal for me."

"You're welcome Jack!" He said cheerfully. '_Guess I shouldn't poison his food, yet." _He thought, grinning.

Ann rushed into the room with icing all over her blue overalls. Jack giggled like a young school girl at the sight of Ann.

"What's so funny Jack?" Ann eyed Jack curiously, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's all over your pants, shirt, and hair. Oh yeah, it's all over your face too." Jack smiled playfully at her. She got angry.

"Whoops," She blushed so red it was almost impossible to see her freckles, "I'll get cleaned up."

"That's my daughter, always so clumsy. Luckily she's dating Harris. He'll keep her safe." Doug laughed at his daughter.

"You mean that jackass... I mean gentleman that is the town officer?" The new townsfolk inquired the Inn Manager.

"Yes, he is."

"I am all cleaned up," Ann cried from one end of the Inn while holding a big tray of food.

"Smells delicious," Jack couldn't wait. It smelt like the food his mother used to make. It probably wouldn't taste as good as it does back at home, "It sort of like what my mom used to make."

"Probably it is. We hope you enjoy it!" The young woman served fresh red wine to the farmer, "Try this wine, it's from the winery. It tastes amazing... at least my dad thinks it does. I personally hate wine."

"I am not that fond of wine, but I guess it is okay once in a while." By agreeing with Ann, Jack made her very happy.

"Thanks, everyone else in town loves wine except me. Harris loves it to death. He makes me drink it with him. Thank goddess there's someone here who dislikes wine like me." She beamed at Jack.

"_Wow, is she beautiful or what? That smile reminds me of something... I just can't think of it." _Jack pondered, _"Too bad she is dating that stupid selfish moron Harris." _

"Jack? Jack?" Doug patted Jack on the back, causing him to jump out of his seat.

"What? What?" Jack snapped back to reality, "Sorry I was so zoned out; I guess I was thinking too much about home."

"Really? Sure..." Ann caught him staring at her, "Eat till you're full! We've got plenty of food and I even baked a special cake for you."

"Took her the whole day," Doug complimented his only daughter, "She is a sweet child isn't she. Harris will be lucky to have a wife like her."

"Dad, shush!" Ann blushed once more.

"_I guess they've been together for a long time_," Jack faked a smile and started eating.

Throughout dinner, they talked about their lives and the differences between living in a town and a city. Jack enjoyed watching TV, going to the movies and talking walks at nearby parks while Doug takes a walk at the beach or goes visit other town folks.

"The city sure sounds interesting," Ann commented dreamily, "We only have one TV here at the Inn with only four channels."

"Do you have the Sports Network?"

"No, Dad here doesn't enjoy sports. I would love to have that channel."

"Darn, so there are four basic channels here?" Jack was so disappointed. How is he going to watch hockey now?

"We have the fishing show once a week. That's as sporty as it gets." Doug was disappointed about Jack's city attitude but he managed to bear it.

Feeling the tension, Ann changed the subject and the trio happily talked about farming and Mineral Town for the rest of the evening. Time flew by like a speeding car (what a bad simile), it was ten thirty at night and Jack has to wake up early the next day.

"I'll walk you home," Ann offered, Doug nodded, giving a sign of approval. (Parents rolls eyes)

"Thank you," The two walked towards Jack's farm.

* * *

"I didn't know you know so much about cooking! It's from a city boy too." The orange head exclaimed, "Wow, we do have so much in common."

"I'm sure we will be great friends." Jack saw as Ann's face started to flush. Even in the dark, he could tell that she had a crush on him. He had developed feelings for her too. They just met!

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow Ann." He gave her a hug. They didn't let go for a long time.

"_Oh no, why do I feel so warm inside?" _Ann pushed away,"_Think about Harris, think about Harris." _

"_Oh no, she has a boyfriend. Oh well, it's just a friendly hug." _Jack snickered inside.

Meanwhile at on the other side of Jack's farm

"Harris, nice talking to, uh, you hehe." Gotz, a man with big muscles and dark grey hair was tipping side to side.

"'I'll take you home, you are a bit drunk," Harris shook his head. He then saw Jack on the farm, hugging a girl, "That wicked boy."

"I smell an affair, uh, yeah..." Gotz fainted.

"Jack..."

End of Chapter 1

A/N - How'd you like that one? Poor Harris... Maybe it's for the best? Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 2, Mineral Town

**Chapter 2, Mineral Town**

_A/N: Welcome readers! Sorry it took me SO darn long to complete this chapter. This is a longer chapter and I have been very busy in the past weeks. I will be able to write more of this story soon. I am thinking of a choosing your own adventure stories about Harvest Moon. That will take a long time to plan! Enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will be up probably at the end of next week or so. I want at least 5 reviews so please help out! _

"I smell an affair, uh, yeah..." Gotz fainted.

"Jack..." Harris muttered to himself.

Jack slipped into his rock hard bed and thought about all the things that happened throughout the day. In the morning, he was back at his city apartment with his roommate, Tony. They were packing Jack's clothing and items he treasured deeply. It almost felt like being here in Mineral Town was all just a dream. He didn't feel right being here in a small town with forty people. He missed his roommates, college friends, and most of all, the excitement of his city. Jack would rather be sitting at his small apartment with one bedroom, a kitchen, a washroom, and a living room by a busy street, sipping on some Cola, sitting by his computer sending online messages with his college buddies and watching boring sitcoms than to be here, in this stupid shack with just a bed, a television, a table, an old fridge and a small stove with old rusty pans.

'_I better go to sleep,_' the dark haired male thought to himself, '_Tomorrow I'll have to be up at 6 o'clock in the morning...' _

* * *

_-The Next Morning-_

"Oh crap, is it morning already?" stretching his arms out in front of him, Jack rolled out of bed and thought it would be wise to cook himself some breakfast, "Let's see if there is anything in the fridge." When Jack opened the old rusty metal fridge, it was completely empty, "Perfect, just perfect." He rolled his eyes and decided to go down to the grocery store to buy some breakfast. Opening the small drawer in the house, he found a bag full of money. On it had a label that read, "Grandpa's Rainy Day Savings". It had about 3000 Gs in it so if he added that amount to the amount of money his parents gave him; he has about 10,000 G's to start his farm.

Using the map the Mayor gave him on his day of arrival, he found out that the store doesn't open until 10 am in the morning, meaning, he would starve for four more hours before finding something to munch on. To kill time, he planned to go up by the Goddess Pond shown on the map.

Just before he opened the door, someone on the other side was knocking loudly. Jack slowly turned the doorknob and saw an old man carrying a puppy in his arms. The old man wore a white beard and was completely bald. He had thick, thick glasses with a light brown rim and his attire was just a simple green work shirt and some gray cargo pants.

"Good Morning Jack, the name is Bailey. I would like to welcome you to Mineral Town. I work at the Yodel Farm and I hope to see you later on this year when you purchase cows and sheep. Mind you, our animals are top quality. Anyways, I came here to tell you about this puppy. He has been with me since the death of your Grandfather and I suppose it is best for you to take care of it as a pet or something. He is actually the son of your grandfather's canine. Take good care of him Jack. Give it a name now!" Bailey put the small brown and soft puppy in Jack's arms. Jack quickly got along with the puppy as it licked Jack in the face lightly.

"Thank you Bailey. Hmm..." Jack studied the little dog carefully," I shall name you, Doughnut. You are one adorable little puppy aren't you?" Jack hugged it and stroked the pup behind its soft brown ears, "He is absolutely adorable."

"I am glad you two are getting along just fine. I will be leaving now. Good luck on your farm Jack! If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Bailey exited the farm from the north exit. He seemed like a sweet old man.

The pup jumped out of Jack's arms and ran towards a little fountain. Doughnut drank the water and then ran towards the other end of the farm to explore. Jack thought it was best to leave the pup alone to explore on his new farm. He on the other hand, should probably head over to Goddess Pond and view the beautiful scenes the captain of the boat described on the day of his departure.

The south exit on Jack's Farm connected to the beginning of the forest area. Once Jack reached to the forest area, he could see a spaciouslog housebelieved to be Gotz' Cabin according to his map. Northwest of the forest area led to the Goddess Pond, West led to the base of Mother's Hill.

When Jack saw the Goddess Pond, he could not believe his eyes. There, lying there surrounded by many trees was the pond. The water glimmered in the sunlight and the butterflies fluttered and danced for its greatness. Beside the pond were two girls, one with the long dangling pink hair wearing a black dress and the other, with orange hair tied back into a ponytail in overalls.

"Whoa... she's so pretty," Jack admired the orange haired girl and smirked, not noting the fact that he was staring directly at her and wandering into his own little world.

"Jack! Jack! JACK! HELLO!" A loud voice brought Jack back into the world of reality. It was Ann, she looked at him strangely, "Why were you staring? Is there something on my face?" _(A/N: Here it is, the Classic Comeback ha!)_

"Oh... sorry, I was just staring at the pond, I think it is beautiful. What are you doing up here so early?" He questioned, trying to look down to conceal his blushing face.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I always hang here with Popuri in the morning. OH YEAH! Popuri, this is Jack the new farmer. Jack, this is Popuri, she lives at the Poultry farm with her mom and brother Rick." Ann smiled happily as she introduced her two friends to each other.

"Hi Popuri, nice to meet you," Jack sustained his hand in midair, waiting for a handshake.

"He... he...he...Hello there Jack!" Popuri blushed madly as she took his hand and quickly shook it. She then hid her hands behind her long dress, "What... a... nnn...nn...nice day it is!"

Raising an eyebrow, Jack answered politely, "Yes indeed. I just came by to check out this place since Ann told me so many stories. It is really nice here. You guys even have a spring built here! It looks nice and comfy to just sit and relax there the whole day."

"Gotz built it. He is one amazing carpenter! He built most of the furniture for the Inn all by himself. He is also Harris' best friend." Ann gazed into the pond, leaning back on a tree that was right beside her, "Maybe you should pay Gotz a visit. The farm really need some fix up! It sure looks different than what it once looked like."

"Ann... can we go back now? I think we should go because I have a lot of work today at the Poultry farm today." Her best friend grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the pond.

"Later Jack, come by the Inn for some refreshments!" Ann hollered out.

"Um... buh...buh...buh...bye Ja...Jack!" Popuri ran away.

"Weird... but okay..." Jack beamed, knowing that Popuri was nervous because of him. He personally liked Ann a lot better. She's caring, loving, active, smart, talented and just wonderful to look at. He skipped a few pebbles surrounding the pond across the pond. As soon as he was about to leave, the wind grew stronger, and the pond's water drained and then a glowing figure appeared.

"Who...who...who are you!" Jack trembled as he glared at the glowing figure unexpectedly.

"Who dares to wake me up so early in the morning and offering me such gifts as pebbles? Speak now or suffer the consequences!" The glowing light commanded, leaving Jack struggling to get away from the light.

"I'm sorry... who... are you?" Jack quivered as he backed away even more, "I am Jack... I'm new here... I didn't know..."

"Oh, so you are Jack? Do you remember me from your childhood memories?"

"I don't quite recall who you are..."

"I, am, the Harvest Goddess!" The intensity of the light dropped as a woman figure with fairy liked wings appeared. She was dressed in a white dress with colorful stains all over. And she had beautiful turquoise hair. Jack couldn't believe his eyes.

"I thought you were make-believe!" Jack said, now starting to calm down.

"You didn't think I was make-believe as a child. Well, I thought you were one of the villagers who constantly throw their garbage and random stones at me. Never you mind that. I am glad that you came back to Mineral Town. Your grandpa was such a wonderful man. A pity that he left so soon... but at least someone's taking over his farm. That was his life long dream did you know? I hope things are going well for you. No one ever visits me because they think I am some make-believe figure like you just did. Ann and Popuri would come and sit by the pond everyday, but they've never tried giving me an offering like YOU just did. I don't like stones okay? Don't you dare give me another one of those disgusting pebbles or I shall have you cursed for eternity! Just kidding! Go along, have fun at the farm and visit the town's people. Most of them are very nice. Give me your map for a second." The Goddess snatched the map from Jack and it floated beside her. She lifted her finger and barely touched the map, "There done!"

"You didn't... oh yeah... you can do anything! You are a Goddess." Jack chuckled at the fact that he thought she didn't write anything on the paper. When he got it back in his hands, the map had a glowing sign on the top right corner. It read, 'Harvest Spirit's Hut' with subtitles, 'Asks us to help you with your farm work'.

"Yes Jack, they are the Harvest Spirits. You must note that no one can know that they are helping you. They are only supposed to help the farmer of the town. You must befriend them before recruiting them. Come back and visit me whenever you feel the need to talk or need help. Tata for now!" In an instant poof, the Goddess disappeared and every looked as if was back to normal. Jack's stomach began to grumble.

Another poof! The Goddess reappeared, "Oh, are you hungry? Why didn't you say so? Here take some sandwiches!" She snapped her fingers and some cheese sandwiches appeared in front of Jack.

"Thank you Goddess!" Jack appreciated the fact that such a highly respected figure just offered him breakfast and helped him with his new life.

"Don't mention it! I really got to go now!" Another poof, she disappeared.

"Talk about a surprise," Jack mumbled as he stuffed his map back into his rucksack and headed back towards the town, munching the _holy _sandwiches he was given.

* * *

_- Midday in Mineral Town –_

Opening his trusty map again, Jack pointed at the Grocery Store located beside the town clinic. He had to purchase seeds to plant and groceries so he won't have to starve to death. When he opened the door, a fairly pretty girl dressed in shorts and a vest greeted him.

"Welcome, wait a minute? Who are you?" The girl snapped at Jack, eyeing him carefully, "I haven't seen you around at all."

"I am Jack, the new farmer." He introduced himself to her.

"Oh, hello. Welcome to the Grocery Store! I am Karen and I am the daughter of the owner of the Grocery Store, Jeff. We have seeds, food, and even bigger rucksacks. If you need anything, just ask me or my dad." The blonde was apologetic for her attitude.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Karen. What kind of seeds do you sell for this season?" Jack glanced at the small shop holding a great variety of items. They had bread, rice balls, and sacks of rice, noodles, oil, flour, and even cake. In the middle of the room was a counter full of bags.

"There are Turnips, Potatoes, and Cucumbers. We even have grass seeds if you need them. Wait a minute!" Karen ran towards the cash register counter and pulled out a small dark green bag. "Here, take this bag of grass seeds. My dad and I thought if you came by to our store we should at least give you a bag of seeds to start off your farm. Do you need anything else Jack?"

"Yes, may I please have 5 bags of each of the different plants and another 5 bags of grass seeds? I also would like five sticks of bread, maybe four rice balls, a slice of cake, and maybe two slices of cake?" Jack requested as Karen went around the room and collected his items. Then she walked towards the cash register.

"This totals up to 2400 Gs. Do you think you can fit all this stuff in your rucksack? Do you want me to help you?" Karen gaped at the piles of items Jack needed to take home, "Why don't you take the seeds because I think they fit, and I'll deliver the food and put them in your fridge for you later today?"

"I can help him take it to his farm if you needed any help." Another customer entered the store. The customer had short brown hair and wore a light blue dress. She was carrying a small basket. "My name is Elli by the way. I work at the Clinic. And let me guess, you are the new farmer Jack. Welcome to our little town!"

"Thanks very much for your offer Elli." Jack nodded, the two of them headed towards Jack's farm right after.

On their way, they bumped into someone who looked angry just by glaring at Jack.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jack again."

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading another one of my chapters. This one is quite long. I'll be finishing a chapter of OMG Who Killed Karen before working on this. The next chapter will be fun and I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. _


	4. Chapter 3, Meet Your Friends

**Chapter 3, Meet Your Friends, Your Foes. **

"Thank you Goddess!" Jack appreciated the fact that such a highly respected figure just offered him breakfast and helped him with his new life.

"Don't mention it! I really got to go now!" Another poof, she disappeared.

"Talk about a surprise," Jack mumbled as he stuffed his map back into his rucksack and headed back towards the town, munching the _holy _sandwiches he was given.

* * *

By the time Jack returned to his farm, it was already 10:30 am. Grabbing his small campus knapsack, he filled a bottle of water from the kitchen sink. He put his bottle of water in his bag, took his wallet, and headed towards town.

On his way, he passed by the Poultry Farm. He glanced over and saw a blonde, nerdy-looking man with Popuri. He seemed frustrated with her.

"Popuri, how many times do I have to tell you? You have to clean the chicken feeding bin every single day before you pour in the feed in the morning! What were you thinking? The chickens can get so very sick if you do not be careful! My! No wonder father doesn't trust you! I don't either!" The man shouted, pushing his glasses up so it stays on his nose.

"Rick, I'm sorry… I totally forgot." Popuri said, looking down onto the ground.

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it! You are talking about lives of animals here! We depend on them for their products and they depend on us to take care of them. Why do you think our farm is so successful? It is because of all the hard work Mom and Dad put into the farm. It is how well you treat your animals that give you the great resulting products. Jeez, Popuri!"

"RICK, I said I'm sorry!" Popuri burst into tears and ran down the street, bumping into Jack. Popuri gazed up with her watery eyes at Jack, she started sobbing.

"Popuri, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm sure next time you won't forget to do so. I know you try hard." Jack put his arm around Popuri, patting her on the back softly until the rhythm of her crying slowed down.

"Hey Jack. I'm Rick. I am so sorry you had to see that. Popuri is just being her childish immature self… she's always getting into trouble! I have told her many times before but she keeps forgetting. I'll go inside the chicken coop to take the chickens out now. I'll see you two later." Rick turned around, "Remember Popuri, CLEAN THE FEEDING BOX FIRST!"

"Oh…Oh…Okay Rick, sniff" Popuri wiped her tears away with her sleeve, "I will… I will… remember next time! Damn Rick, always yelling at me. Isn't he such a meanie, Jack?"

"Your brother just cares so much about you Popuri, that's why! If he didn't care about you, he wouldn't even tell you if you've done something wrong." Jack let go of Popuri, yet she still hung on tightly to his overalls.

"Thanks so much Jack!" Popuri hopped on one foot, gave Jack a hug, and skipped back to her house. "I'll see you later Jack. Thanks so much!"

Jack resumed his trip to the grocery store. The store wasn't gigantic but at a comfortable size. The windows were painted with pictures of bread and soup bowls. On top of the door was a sign that read, "Grocery Store, All Your Basic Needs!" Jack turned the doorknob and entered.

The grocery store was one-roomed. The floor was wooden and spotless. The walls were painting bright colors of yellow and orange. On the far right corner, a black haired man with a mustache believed to be the store owner, sat by the cashier. Two long side counters full of foods and goods stacked neatly. In the center of the room was a box full of seeds of all sorts.

"Hi, how may I help you? You must be Jack." A pretty-faced blonde girl with huge green eyes asked Jack. "My name is Karen."

"Nice to meet you Karen! I need a few things from here. First, I need some food for my fridge. Do you guys have any Campbell's Tomato Soup?" Jack glanced around the room.

"Sorry? What? We just have the basic grain products. We don't have much of those city brand products. If you want Tomato Soup, you can get some at the Inn. Anything else you want?"

"Oh alright then, I'll take a bag of bread then. If you can, throw in a jar of peanut butter, two bags of pasta, and some tomato paste. Oh yeah, also, do you have any Oero Ice cream Bars? That'll last me a week I hope!"

"What? First of all Jack, bread comes in long sticks. I presume if this is for the week, you'll need at least two sticks of bread. Peanut Butter, we do not have in stock since not many people buy it and Harris is allergic to it. Pasta does not come in bags either, it comes in bulk so take however much you need. If you are going to have pasta every night, take maybe a few kilograms to store in your house. It's spring, dried goods can be kept longer in the cupboards. Lastly, what the heck is an Oero? Ice cream, we only have in the summer. Is there anything you want, city boy?" Karen rolled her eyes and went down the two counters on the sides to get the groceries Jack wanted.

"Karen?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any seeds?"

* * *

For several weeks, Jack worked hard on his farm and it has grown tremendously. Parts of the field started to look like an actual farm. The cucumbers grew beautifully and the turnips were almost ready to be harvested. Every morning, Jack hung out with both Ann and Popuri at the Harvest Goddess Spring. Some days he stayed behind to talk to the Goddess, other days, he walked Popuri and Ann home.

Pretty soon, a season went by. Jack was getting fairly used to the life as a farmer, and even made some profits.

Chickadee competed in the Chicken Festival at the beginning of the Summer and won. Doughnut grew up quickly as he ran faster. Second week into the summer, Bailey rewarded Jack with a pony of his own that was abandoned by a violent owner. Jack spent most of the first two weeks of the summer tending the animals and growing new crops on the fields. On the seventeenth of the Summer, Jack was invited to Ann's birthday party held at the Inn.

That morning, Jack woke up extra early and with the help of the Harvest Sprites, Chef and Hoggy, he was able to finish all his farm work by eight o'clock in the morning. The rest of the morning, he spent his time up on Mother's Hill, picking out beautiful blooming Pink Cat Flowers. In the afternoon, he made a trip to the Grocery Store to get the necklace he ordered over the phone for Ann a week ago wrapped. After that, he returned home, dressed himself in a nice blue clean work shirt with a black tie, a pair of navy jeans and to top it all off, a pair of black dress shoes. He never thought he cared so much about his appearance.

He knocked on the door of the Inn. Harris came and opened the door, he too, was dressed up. Eying at Jack, Harris greeted him coldly, "Hullo Jack, didn't know you were coming."

Ann rushed to the door as he heard Harris mention Jack, "Jack! I am so glad you came. I thought maybe you would be too busy with your farm work and all to even show up. I am sure glad you did show up! Come on in! Would you like something to drink?" Harris glared hard at Jack, making him feel awfully uncomfortable.

"Yeah.. Yeah… whatever… Ann, can you get me a cup of wine please? I am sure, Jack, would want a cup too. He is such a big man right? He sure can handle a bit of wine." Harris said, picking a fight with Jack.

"Jack doesn't like wine." Ann said.

"Well, maybe Jack is just a chicken. BUKA! BUKA!" Harris laughed out loud.

"Maybe I'll drink wine. I am no chicken." Jack said.

"Let's have a contest, who can drink more wine before passing out."

"Fine."

"Fine with me too."

"Don't… guys!" Before Ann could stop them, the two stormed off to the Inn counter and grabbed two bottles of wine.


End file.
